


Winding Down

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edgeplay, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Kyoutani wasn't like this often; calm, content, happy, so watching his eyes so cooly stare at his own, Kindaichi didn't say a word in protest. His lips were too busy afterwards, anyway, as Kyoutani got his answer and made his move. From comfortably snuggled up to each other, Kyoutani quickly maneuvered Kindaichi down, pinned him with his body and kissed him softly.-Kyoutani insists Kindaichi relaxes for once. His idea of relaxing is somewhat unconventional, but Kindaichi's not exactly complaining.





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO bad at updating all my other fics I am doing oneshots to keep myself writing.
> 
> But that means more KyouKin and that is definitely a good thing! I think these two are so cute...
> 
> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lozza342%20was), but nobody sees my stuff on there, so I'm posting it here too!

_ Oh, what the hell _ Kindaichi thought, as he slumped down next to Kyoutani on their too-plush couch. It wasn't like he did it every day, slumming it with cheap fast food and a cheeky beer and watching crappy TV with his boyfriend. He was allowed a day off, as Kyoutani had very gruffly reminded him.

It was worth it, when Kyoutani roughly tugged his arm to cut out his 'separate side of the settee' bullshit. Well, it wasn't  _ Kindaichi _ who had complained about stupidly long legs awkwardly tangling in his, after all. He was just trying to be courteous. Apparently Kyoutani didn't care about that today, while he made sure Kindaichi was comfortably nestled against him, head in the crook of his neck.

It was somewhat of an awkwardly close distance to eat and drink at, greasy food chewed lazily and beer all but poured down their gullets. Kindaichi knew what was coming, as Kyoutani decided to change the channel to some cheesy teen drama Kindaichi was quite sure Kyoutani actually kind of enjoyed. The idea was there, though, when Kyoutani could  _ pretend _ not to be interested, just so he could turn his attention elsewhere.

Like the remnants of grease Kindaichi would've appreciated a napkin to clean up. It wasn't quite in his mind when Kyoutani wordlessly began _licking_ _them_, however, and he couldn't even stop him.

Kyoutani wasn't like this often; calm, content,  _ happy _ , so watching his eyes so cooly stare at his own, Kindaichi didn't say a word in protest. His lips were too busy afterwards, anyway, as Kyoutani got his answer and made his move. From comfortably snuggled up to each other, Kyoutani quickly maneuvered Kindaichi down, pinned him with his body and kissed him softly.

Neither of them were all that great with words. Communication worked purely on actions, how Kyoutani paused to give him ample time to push him back.

Kindaichi didn't, of course. He was far too interested now, his cheeks heated from alcohol and stomach warm and full with food. Kyoutani knew too well how to seduce him while keeping him comfortable, and this was exactly that. A warm grin spread across the blonde's usually taut features at the hand sliding up his back, urging him on. It was beautiful, the rarest of smiles Kindaichi was honoured to be the only one to see, as it brightened his eyes and painted a glorious blush over his already tinted cheeks.

"I… don't think you got it all…" Kindaichi mumbled, holding his hand up shakily. True or not, Kyoutani slid fingers around his wrist and took fingers into his mouth, sucking each one  _ obscenely _ , lavishing attention with his powerful tongue. Kindaichi watched with wide eyes, so enraptured by the pink muscle and his puffy lips simply  _ shining _ with spit puckered around his digits. Kyoutani's own eyes caught his, then, hint of amusement behind the dark lust. Kindaichi only caught a quick glimpse before he diverted back to his mouth, shoving his tongue in roughly.

Riled up so easily, Kyoutani didn't slow with sloppy kisses Kindaichi couldn't help but let him take, his mouth tasting of salty chicken, tongue and teeth clashing against his. Kindaichi's wet fingers slid around Kyoutani's nape while his other curled fingers in his shirt between his shoulder blades.

Kyoutani was  _ feral _ , how he pulled back to trail wet lips over his chin and jaw to latch on to his neck and suck hard, suddenly rocking his body into Kindaichi's own with a groan resembling a growl. Kindaichi's body went rigid as their crotches pressed together and his grip tightened, curling toward him to chase him. "You're surprisingly horny tonight." Kyoutani said gruffly, wrecked voice so low and rough and sensual it sent a shiver down Kindaichi's spine from the vibrations against abused flesh. He was always one for being painfully direct.

"You're surprisingly horny too…" Kindaichi countered weakly, biting his lip as Kyoutani bit down on the bruise he just made, tongue flicking lightly over the reddened flesh. He whimpered softly, tipping his head back to give him more room.

"I don't see you complainin'." Kyoutani replied amusedly, breath huffed from his nose tickling Kindaichi's neck, giving few licks to the dented pattern of teeth. "You're smart. You saw this coming…" Kyoutani started, pulling back to watch Kindaichi's face, eyes darting over his features from his slack lips to his blown eyes and back down again.

Turning his head away, Kindaichi panted softly, heat searing his cheeks. "I- Um… May… Maybe…" Kyoutani ran a finger over his cheek, prompting him to look back up. He was nervous, they were both nervous, even with their light-headedness from lack of oxygen and the alcohol like poison in their blood.

"You never relax, so I thought I could help you out. You're… pent-up, aren't you?" Kyoutani asked, breathy and impatient, a rumbling in his throat Kindaichi thought  _ way _ too much about. Under his hard scrutiny, both his eyes and… well, his dick, Kindaichi ducked bashfully.

"Y-Yeah…"

Kindaichi could never articulate  _ I want you so far up my ass I can feel you in my throat _ so he settled on that simple word, curling a long leg behind one of Kyoutani's to reinforce it. "You're so straight-forward, Yuu." Kyoutani grunted, pushing his hips against him again to hear him moan unabashedly at the friction it caused.

"J-Just… If you don't want to… to watch your favourite show, O-Of course." Kindaichi stuttered, growing deeper red when the TV shut off almost instantly and Kyoutani pressed down onto him, a hard, long lean line of muscle against him.

"You'll be my entertainment." Kyoutani growled, pressing his searing hot mouth back against Kindaichi's until he was melted against the sofa and gasping  _ Ken, Ken, Ken _ over and over and  _ over _ .

It was what Kindaichi intended to be, really, body as much of a meal as the chicken and as much of a show as the TV, that Kyoutani made good on his promise to help him relax. He got used to being boneless and helpless as Kyoutani ravished him, leaving him with tingling hickeys and aching finger-shaped bruises littered over his lean body.

It was a good a night as Kindaichi could have hoped for, floating in bliss while cruelly edged to the point of sobbing, hands twisted above him in the fabric of the couch to hold on against the delicious brutality of Kyoutani's tongue, his onslaught of fingers and eventually his stupidly large girth fucking him into next Sunday. He cursed and moaned and cried a mess of beautiful sounds that urged Kyoutani on as he kept telling him to be  _ louder, Yuu, I don't think next door can hear you yet. _ It may have been sarcastic, but damn if it didn't turn Kindaichi on even more.

And when they finished, curled up in a liquid mess, languid limbs grabbing each other as if still so desperate for touch, Kindaichi kissed Kyoutani, soft and chaste and  _ loving _ , Kyoutani was moved to tears, burying his head before they would even show glossed over his eyes. "You didn't hurt me, Ken." He said, running a hand through Kyoutani's short hair. "Well… you did but I… You know I… I really like that. When you go all…"

The word was left in the air while Kyoutani kissed teeth marks on Kindaichi's collarbone. He wasn't violent in any sense of the word, but he needed someone like this, like Kindaichi. Sure, he had said _Kindaichi_ was the pent-up one but he was too, and Kindaichi would give _everything_ to him and more importantly… _take_ _everything from him_. He'd had no-one like that in his childhood until he met the bumbling mess of a beanpole that cared not for his brooding expression and rough playstyle. "You're scarily tolerant of me."

"You aren't…  _ all _ that scary…" Kindaichi mused, trailing fingers over Kyoutani's back scratched red-raw and watching him shiver.  _ Yeah… Was a probably a good idea to keep my hands away after all… _ "You're kinda cute, too." Kindaichi admitted with a blush. Against his chest, he could feel Kyoutani blush, too, and he couldn't help but give a watery smile to the ceiling.

"Not cute." Kyoutani protested, poking Kindaichi's stomach with a wet finger. " _ You're _ cute."

Too comfortable on the sofa, the two ended up with their lips locked together in somewhat of a fight to one-up each other on  _ who loved who the most? _ until they were too exhausted to carry on, drifting off slowly while still high on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think, comments make my world shine :)


End file.
